Dance with Me
by Magpie's Lament
Summary: [One-Shot][Plotless Fluff]Beast Boy and Raven dance by the light of the moon. [Dedicated to the Shippers and Radishcat]


Note: This fic was inspired by a picture that was inspired by another fic.

However, it is completely unlike the first fic. Note that.

Oh, yes. And if I owned Teen Titans, BB would be more damn romantic. XD

Dedicated to Radishcat, and the rest of the shippers at R&B Shippers United. XD

Ah. And the songfic is to Dance With Me. A great song, but I can't remember the artist. You all know it. And if you don't, then you're a braindead walrus. That is, unless you're a BbxRae shipper. Then you're just a person who doesn't know this song.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven was seated on the roof, her legs dangling over the sides. It was past midnight, but she couldn't sleep, and she found that the warm air slowly made her eyelids droop. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

The introvert heard the creak of a door, and felt the panels vibrate just slightly as someone flopped down next to her. She automatically assumed it was Robin, as he was usually the only one up at this hour. Raven opened one eye just slightly, only to blink in bewilderment.

Beast Boy was sitting next to her, just staring at her. He was smiling, only slightly, one of those catlike smiles where you never quite know what the person is thinking.

Without a word, Beast Boy grasped her hands, and pulled her to her feet. He started to pull her gently towards the center of the roof, but words managed to get past the ever growing lump in Raven's throat.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "Dance with me."

"No." She replied instantly.

Raven paused for a second. "....Why?"

Beast Boy grinned, and threw his arms over his head at the night sky.

"Because, We're alone, The stars are out, and there's not much you can easily blow up out here. Except me, and that's a chance I'm willing to take."

He grasped her hands again, and pulled her into a graceful slowdance.

**Dance with me**

**I want to be your partner**

**Can't you see **

Raven frowned, staring at him with confused, nervous, even slightly frightened eyes. But she would never let him know she was afraid. Or nervous. Never. That wouldn't be her. Cool, emotionless, calm, Raven.

Whom, for no reason, was dancing with the most annoying green elf on Earth. Or, for that matter, in the universe. Completely insane.

**the music is just starting**

**Night is calling and I am falling**

**Dance with me**

And so they danced, beneath the light of the stars and the great vault of the sky. In the cool air, Raven had the odd feeling she was underwater- Everything seemed hazy and cold, as if she were falling through a dream.

_"You can't possibly be enjoying this....."_

The thought drifted lazily through her mind, clouded with the chill of the night and the fact that she was slowly whirling around the roof, in Beast Boy's arms.

_"But you are."_ Said another thought, but it, too, drifted off lazily like clouds over a calm lake.

**Fantasy could never be so giving**

**I feel free I hope that you are willing**

**Pick the beat up and kick your feet up**

**Dance with me**

Beast Boy smiled, leaning forwards and nudging Raven's shoulder lightly. He gently pulled their hands apart, and wrapped his arms around her, enclosing the dark girl in a loving embrace. Raven was completely shocked- it was not for several seconds that she managed to form words.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes, his cheek resting on her shoulder. He discovered that her cloak felt far more worn than it looked.

"Yeah, Ray?"

".....Why me?"

She said in a small voice, her arms remaining limp at her sides.

**Let it lift you off the ground **

**Starry eyes and love is all around us**

**I can take you if you want to go**

Beast Boy hugged Raven closer than he had previously, inducing a bright red blush to creep up her neck towards her face.

"Because, Raven. You're something Terra never could be."

**Dance with me**

**I want to be your partner**

**Can't you see **

**the music is just starting**

**Night is calling and I am falling**

**Dance with me**

He pulled away, looking her in the eye. His eyes were soft, and he rested a hand warmly on her shoulder. Raven looked down. "....What?"

**Let it lift you off the ground **

**Stary eyes and love is all around us**

**I can take you if you want to go**

**Oh oh **

"You're you."

There was no warning. No asking of permission, or taking any precaution to prevent things from blowing up.

Beast Boy simply leaned inwards and kissed her soundly on the lips, as the stars twinkled silently in the velvet sky, silent watchers who smiled upon the two heroes.

Raven was taken completely aback by his actions, and her first instinct was to recoil. However, instead, she simply stood still, too shocked to move.

But whether she was too shocked to move, or she simply didn't want the moment to end...

She never told.

**Dance with me**

**I want to be your partner**

**Can't you see the music it just starting**

**Night is calling and i am falling**

**Dance with me**


End file.
